Untitled
by videogamenerd101
Summary: Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? — Ikarishipping.


**prompt: **When one life meets another life, something will be born.  
**notes: **Written for Ikarishipping Week on Tumblr.

* * *

.

.

_**Untitled  
**_.

.

In the field of physics, opposite charges will always attract.

Dawn is a positive charge, energy bouncing off of her very being, because Dawn Berlitz is all smiles and sunshine and everything happy and good. People aren't necessarily drawn to her at first, but she knows how to draw herself toward others and in doing so, others _do _end up being drawn to her.

Paul is a negative charge cloaked in mystery, and maybe that's what draws people to him. Not in a positive way, though, for he is a negative charge. He is never interested in anyone; people are only interested in _him_. But nobody can figure Paul Rebolledo out and no one can understand what's going through that crazy mind of his.

So everyone must have seen their relationship coming, because that's what the red string of fate has decided.

Yet Dawn was never–_never_–drawn to Paul in the first place. Her positivity didn't fall in love with his negativity, but rather, they repelled.

And Paul–Paul, for Arceus's sake–he never did intend or ever intends to try to attract attention to himself. If anything, he is simply a malfunctioning negative that is constantly struggling, desperate for a gasp of air but never actually getting it.

(They're both drowning, yet they're breathing just fine.)

* * *

Chemistry says that a hot substance and a cold substance will mix their temperatures until they find the right balance when brought together.

Dawn is the sun on a bright, warm day, burning with passion and excitement and all things good. She brings warmth into people's lives with that personality of hers, and she always finds some way to cheer anyone up.

Paul is as cold as a frozen lake on a winter day. No one has ever found a way to melt his iciness and he intends to keep it that way–at least, he _had _intended to keep it that way until _she _came into his life. But people don't change. At least, not that quickly, not that suddenly.

And when they're together, it's a constant battle between hot and cold as they fight for dominance, but in the end, they're able to find a middle ground. In the end, they're equal. In the end, they're finally–_finally_–in agreement.

Except they never are. There are always external forces, always little things that disrupt the balance and flow, and it's impossible to avoid them.

Zoey's hatred for Paul still hasn't disappeared, and maybe it never will.

Kenny has… negative feelings toward Paul, and he'll never approve of him. That's what it looks like to Paul, at least, but Dawn doesn't seem to be able to wrap her mind around that right. "Kenny's just a friend to me and I'm just a friend to him," she'd always claim, but Paul knew better.

That's only a few of the many, though.

(They're not carrying the weight of the world on their shoulders, except they are.)

* * *

Certain colors mix well together, while others don't.

Red and yellow make orange. Blue and red make purple. Yellow and blue make green. There are many others, but those are the only three people know.

The color everyone associates with Dawn is pink because of her clothes and her personality and there's also just something about her that screams out pinkpink_pink_. It's not the fact that she's a girl, despite how girly she is, but there's _something _about her gives off that feeling.

There isn't a color that stands out when thinking of Paul, but maybe it's purple because that's the color of his hair. Still, it doesn't seem like Paul has a "color" like Dawn does, but whatever it is, it's something dark because Paul just seems to emit that sort of dark aura. He's a mystery yet to be solved.

In theory, pink and… whatever Paul is, these two colors shouldn't be able to mix together. No one saw this coming–not even they themselves did. It's all because two colors like Dawn and Paul simply don't go together. And if they even tried, it would only result in something nasty, a color that nobody would want to see or use or do anything with.

Yet they're together and they work and, for the most part, just fine.

(They say that the world was built for two.)

* * *

On nights like these, they'd kiss under the moonlight, a storm raging on against the sea, and they'd lie down on the grass. It doesn't matter to Dawn that her clothes might get dirty and it doesn't matter to Paul that he's letting his walls fall down, because there's something about being in each other's arms that feels _right _to the both of them.

It would usually just be lips against lips, occasionally some tongue, but they'd never go any farther than that, because with their facades down, this is as far as they're willing to go. Maybe, one day, it would be something more, but this is it for now.

(It's like a roller coaster ride of everything good and everything bad and the fear is so overwhelming, but they're both willing to take risks.)

They let go of each other momentarily, and Paul looks down and says, "When one life meets another life, something will be born."

Dawn raises a brow. "What did you say?"

He hesitates for a moment, and then shakes his head. "It's nothing," he says, before their lips meet and the world is lit on fire once again, because this is the creation of something new, something dangerous, something thrilling.

(According to the universe, they don't belong anywhere. But they're trying.)

.

.

_fin_

* * *

**notes: **Did I have any idea what I was doing here? Uh, _nope_. Honestly, I feel like this is utter crap. Please be honest when reviewing, though, and constructive criticism is especially appreciated.

(Also, for some reason I feel like writing Ikarishipping smut now? I really wanted to go further with that last scene but decided against it, but I might do an Ikari lemon sometime lol I don't know.)


End file.
